Blue Eyes
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: It's Ash and Gary's wedding reception, and Dawn's trying to prove that Misty's 'experiment' with her is actually a bit closer to a crush than the Scientific Method...DAWNxMISTY, AshxGary. Rated for swearing.


Now, I know that this won't get many reviews, but this idea has been eating at me! My goodness, I'm I going to get some funny looks from my typical reviewers! Inspired by the song "Take Me Or Leave Me" from RENT

* * *

"Dawn!" Misty yelped, dragging the blue haired girl away. She giggled in an almost drunken tone as she waved off the 'cute little thing in green' she'd been flirting with moments before. "What are you doing? Mew! You're…you're flirting with the girl!"

"So? What's your point? She obviously likes me too. So far a few guys have hit on her so I don't think she's out either, Blue Eyes," she flirted cutely, giving Misty's nose a tweak. Misty yelped again and smacked the hand down.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" She said, just loud enough to get a few people in the room staring at them. Ugh, they were celebrating Ash and Gary's marriage. They had tried to break the news to her gently, invite her without telling her what the occasion was. Everyone thought that Misty would be off moping in the corner, since she must've liked one of the two. But when she seemed happy and cheerful, even after finding out what the party was for, even rejected every eligible boy's kind offer for a dance, they were starting to wonder exactly what was going on beneath the carrot top's hair.

"That's what you say," Dawn retorted as the room resumed its usual chatter. "But it sure as hell is what you mean, lezzie."

"Don't call me that!" She said, getting mad. Her hands balled up in fists. "I guess we're sort of," she took a deep breath, "dating. Sort of. But I'm just trying something new. You know what they say, college is the best time to experiment. Dawn, it's just…Dawn, we're in a public place. I really don't need anyone finding out about this. I'm trying to go for a masters degree in water types, and I need to keep as much as my family and friends' focus off of me."

"I can't help it that all of my focus is on you," she purred with a seductive smile. Dawn tugged at the hem of her shirt playfully, obviously wanting to get under it. "You're so…cute! I love how you're so in denial about everything. First innocent little girl I've ever dated. Bet you still have you're virginity in tact too, huh?" Her fingers darted under her shirt for a second to brush against a particularly ticklish spot.

"Don't!" Misty hissed, stepping back. She wrapped her hands protectively around her stomach. "And I don't still have my virginity thank you very much. I'm not as innocent as you think! I'm twenty six, and you're twenty! I bet you lost yours as soon as you were legal."

"Oh, I wish we'd started this back when I was seventeen!" She said dreamily. "I'd be a minor and you'd be taking advantage of a poor, little girl. Isn't that sexy?" She giggled, snatching a glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"Don't drink that!" Misty snatched it away from her. "That's illegal! You're underage!"

"I'm old enough to have sex with anyone I want, but I can't have a drink? I suppose it's so the old man can say that I was perfectly sober when we made passionate love," She sighed. "But, still, where's the logic in that, lezzie?"

"Don't call me lezzie!" Misty snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her cheeks began to tint red. "I know it's just your twisted way of shortening 'lesbian' but I don't' give a damn! I don't like you calling me that!"

"I think someone needs to come to terms with their sexual orientation," Dawn scolded, taking back the alcohol and gulping down before Misty could stop her. And then, with impeccable timing, setting it down on another passing tray. "It's perfectly fine to call you a lesbian if you are one, don't you think? Or would you rather I call you little bi-bi? I think both of them are absolutely adorable! Almost adorable as that cute little blush you get on your face whenever you're embarrassed." She ran a finger quickly along her cheek before she could react. That was the key. Nice and fast. Couldn't give her little lezze time to leap away, could she?

"I'm not a…I'm not lesbian. I'm bi," Misty said, shiftily. "That's not the important thing right now! The important thing is that you're…you're…look at you! You're flirting with everyone in the room! Male and female! You're going to blow everything for me!"

"Ooh, you're so self centered, baby," Dawn said. She grabbed another drink off a passing tray and held it out to Misty. "You're too uptight, too. Take a drink. It'll cool down you and your nerves. Maybe then we can talk about this like mature adults, hmm?" She said, pronouncing 'mature' as 'ma-tour'.

"Yes, alcohol to make reasonable decisions. That sounds like an excellent plan! After that you can go and sleep with everyone in the room, including the newlyweds, and just make a huge show of coming out of the closet! That's what you want, isn't? You've always loved the limelight!" Misty snarled. She turned her back on Dawn, only to be whipped around again by her young…whatever Dawn was to her. Certainly not her girlfriend, or lover for that matter.

"My, my," Dawn said, starting to smile. "Is that what this whole thing is really about, Blue Eyes? You're jealous because I'm flirting?" Misty's face turned a deep red and she began to deny. "That's what it is! Oh, it all makes sense now! You want me all for yourself, don't you? Aw! That's so cute! You don't need to worry about that anymore! If it upsets you so much, I swear I'll stop. Of course, I can't make them stop looking at them, or you fore that matter. Do you know how many girls I had to fend off last night when we went to that bar? I felt like I was fighting for some golden chalice in there!"

"Oh, well that's fantastic to know!" Misty snapped. "And I'm not jealous in the least! You can flirt all you want! I don't care!"

"Aw, it's no trouble, Blue Eyes! I love fighting for my woman," She smiled. "It makes me feel like I've got the best thing in the world. Which, by the way, you are. Hell, I like you better than all your sisters, me, and a king size bed combined!" She giggled. Misty looked on in confusion, then blushed when she realized what all three things had in common. "Come on, Blue Eyes, let's just sit down and have a nice long talk, and if anyone comes over, we'll say we're talking about that cute guy from the commercials. That'll keep the secret safe, right?" Dawn said, grabbing Misty's hand. "We can put all this jealousy and confusion behind us."

"No!" Misty growled again. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! I'm not jealous! We're not really, y'know, together or anything! This is just some crazy experiment I thought would be fun! Like Girls Gone Wild without the cameras! You're so…you're so infuriating! Do you know that? I'm not the child in this thing we have going on! I'm the adult! Maybe it would help if you stopped acting like life was one big game and actually starting thinking things through!

"So you're not jealous?" Dawn asked, her voice not hurt, not angry, but strangely mellow. "And you're sure you don't have any feelings for me either?" Misty nodded stubbornly, making Dawn groan. "Fine! Be that way! We'll see exactly how you're feeling by the time the night is through."

"The exact same way I told you," Misty seethed, digging her nails as deep into her palm as deep as physically possible. Dawn, meanwhile, looked at her teasingly and mouthed 'smile for me, Blue Eyes'. "No, Dawn! I will not smile for you!"

"Fine, Blue Eyes, but remember," she slipped her fingers along her belly, getting a smile out of the older girl. "I can play your emotions like a violin."

* * *

Dawn was right. Very right. It took no less than an hour for Misty to be seething with anger in her corner, looking at her 'friend' flirting with some pretty girl. The fourth one tonight. She'd also flirted with three guys. Not only that, but every once in a while, she would look over at her and wave sweetly, say something to the person she was flirting with, and both of them would have a good laugh about whatever she just said.

"She better not be telling everyone or I'm going to kill that little bitch," she glared at Dawn. "Her and her stupid flirting and all carefree and her high heels and stupid skintight outfit," Misty trailed off when her mouth went dry. Her eyes trailed up and down Dawn's body. She had to admit, Dawn was a very pretty, very curvy girl.

"Hey, Misty, angry that Dawn's a people person?" Ash chuckled, tapping his old traveling companion on the shoulder. Misty leaped up in the air to face Ash and Gary. "You looked like you were about to pounce on her," he continued, leaning his head on Gary's chest. If only he knew how right he was…

"Hey, Ash, Gary," she smiled. "Congratulations again. I hope you have a happy, healthy relationship together forever," she said delightfully. Now, why couldn't she reach out and grab a drink to toast them with? Only Dawn seemed to have that power.

"Thanks, Misty," Gary grinned. "You having any luck in your relationships? I noticed that you could only manage to scrape together one of your girlfriends to escort you here. What, do you think it's be fun to be gay like us?"

"Don't be stupid, Gary," Misty said, her cheeks flushing a bright red. "If anything, I'm the first bisexual in the group. Who do you mean by girlfriend?" Misty asked. She glanced around the room. "I didn't come with…oh, right," she blinked. "I came with Dawn tonight, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Forgot already?" Gary snickered. "You've been glaring at her all night. It's like you two are having one of me and Ashy boy's fights," he rubbed Ash's head affectionately. "Misty? Misty?" He asked, but she was gone. She was back to glaring at Dawn, storming away from the two.

"Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Ashy?" he asked kindly, holding him closer.

"This is kinda weird, but you know how I always seem to know who's gay and who's not? You now, I've got that great gaydar system in my head" he giggled. Gary nodded, and Ash became a bit more serious. "See, for some reason, I think that…"

"What is it?"

"I think that…Gary, I'm pretty sure Misty's gay," Ash looked up at him, his eyes slightly wide. "I think that they _are _having a lover's spat. I think they're actually dating, Gary! Really! I do!" He said, trying to convince the snickering boy next to him. "Gary! I'm serious! I think that Misty's a lesbian!"

"Sure, Ash," he chuckled. "If Misty's a lesbian, we'll adopt a baby like you've always wanted, how's that? Hell, we'll adopt two!" He cracked up. "Misty's a lesbian. Best thing you've thought up all year. Mew, a lesbian!"

"You're so mean," Ash pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, this was quickly forgotten about when Gary gave his lover a deep kiss, getting some cheers and video cameras from the crowd. Ash pulled away a few minutes later, a dreamy smile on his face. "Hey, uh, aren't we supposed to wait until we're on our honeymoon for that kind of thing? It's only our wedding night and a plane ride away."

"Our wedding night," Gary purred. "I forgot all about that!" It didn't take long for Ash's face to go as red as Misty's.

Speaking of the girl, she was about to explode. Dawn seemed actually into the guy she was flirting with now. There was an awful lot of touching, and giggling, and the man did seem a bit drunk. Dawn did like it when her partner was a little bit drunk. They tended to be more open to her, ahem, sexual fantasies. This did make Misty wonder, with a bit of a blush, was she ever in those? Dawn said she liked her, sure, but did she like her _that _much?

And then, oh, the bad thing happened. Dawn looked over at misty, and gave the I'm watching you sign, then out of nowhere, slammed her sweet lips onto some guy. Misty's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't…she couldn't! They may be hiding it, but Mew! She wouldn't kiss some guy right in front of her! Not even some pretty girl, either! Misty could understand why she'd kiss a pretty girl. To make her jealous. But why oh why would she kiss some mediocre guy when maybe…maybe they could have their first kiss.

Before Misty could shake off the thought, somebody screamed. "Get f--- ing off of her!" Two seconds later, when she had yanked Dawn off of the guy and the entire room was staring at her, she realized she was the one screaming. "What the f--- were you doing? You're kind of supposed to leave with the person you came with! You came with me, don't you think you should leave with me instead of some drunk?!"

"I guess I should," she chirped.

"Why are you so happy?" Misty snarled. "You've kind of pi—ed off your friend here!"

"Yeah, I did," she smiled like a proud toddler who managed to sneak a cookie before dinner. "And you finally noticed me, Blue Eyes! It took practically the entire night, but I finally got you to snap. Who would've thought all I had to do was kiss a guy?"

"You're infuriating!" Misty screamed again.

Dawn's eyes widened. "I? I'm infuriating? After all of this, this entire night, I'm the infuriating one? Have you looked in a mirror lately! Can you freaking come to terms with yourself already? You know as well as I do why this whole mess happened?"

"Do I really?" Misty glared.

"Yes! You do!" Dawn shouted hysterically. "It's because this isn't an experiment, _lezzie._ When most girls experiment they hide in a dark alley, get drunk, and have gay sex! The next morning they wake up with a hangover and a feeling of disgust! This has been going on for three f---ing months! Can you just face up to all of this? You're so weird! I ttook you three seconds to get over the crush on Ash you head when you were thirteen! Why is this so hard, huh?"

"Because there's nothing going on!"

"Yes there is! You need me!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You need me to add some excitement to your dull and boring life! You're all rules and schedules and plans and organization and I'm here to keep you from being so uptight you explode and shatter little Misty bits everywhere!"

"You're mentally impaired, do you know that?" Misty snapped.

"Look at yourself! You can't even say _retarded_! Face it, Blue Eyes. You're a loud, bad tempered, overbearing, anal, mean, cruel, hating, _lesbian _bitch! And hell, that's right up my alley! If you turn out to be a sadomasochist our love life is going to be f---ing awesome!" She threw her arms up in the air and waved them frantically. "Three months, and we haven't done anything but get to know each other! Damn, we haven't even kissed yet!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just accept the fact that I don't love you like that?"

"You're hearing this right?" Dawn said to the sky. She snapped her gaze back at Misty. "And I'm stubborn? The only thing I can think that would get you to believe me is…is…" she shouted with frustration, laced her fingers in Misty's jean belt loops, and pressed her lips onto 'lezzie's'. Misty stood frozen, then slid her eyes closed and pulled Dawn up tight against her, getting a little more into the kiss.

Suddenly…

"Woo-hoo! Gary and I are getting a baby!" Came a shout, accompanied by the 'thunk' of Gary's head cracking into the table, over and over again...

* * *

Aw, now ain't it cute? I'm the first one to do this couple! Yay me! My first homosexual pairings! Ugh, pretty bad ending though. Awfully blunt. Review if you actually took the time to read this! 


End file.
